


[Podfic] Even If They Could

by Ceewelsh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: Enjolras asked a question and apparently Grantaire is incapable of avoiding it.“Yes, you French bastard,” he snarls. “Yes, I did it, I know. Don’t stand here and invalidate the suffering of kids in the same situation I was in.”(Soulmate AU where you're incapable of lying to your soulmate)
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Montparnasse/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] Even If They Could

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even If They Could](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469296) by [tothewillofthepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople). 

**Listen**  
_(or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/cat-walsh-471608889/even-if-they-could/s-0dQvy) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Even If They Could](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469296)

**Author:** [tothewillofthepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh)

**Length:** 23:30

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/cat-walsh-471608889/even-if-they-could/s-0dQvy)  
_(download via soundcloud)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to tothewillofthepeople for letting me do this podfic!
> 
> I'm fairly new to podficcing so feedback is welcome (if constructive) - also, I apologise if I mix pronunciations at times. I stopped studying French in 2015 so I can only apologise!
> 
> The song at the end is Little Lies by Fleetwood Mac


End file.
